The present invention relates to a medicine-bag printing apparatus, in particular to a medicine-bag printing apparatus characterized by a conveying structure of medicine bags after printing information on them.
As a mechanism for conveying paper, there is one that is enabled to convey paper while changing a position of the paper (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-60-6553(A)
However, when the above construction is applied to a medicine-bag printing apparatus equipped with a plurality of printers, its construction becomes complicated and such a printing apparatus inevitably becomes expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide a medicine-bag printing apparatus including a conveying mechanism that can smoothly convey medicine bags and align them in spite of its simple and inexpensive construction.